The Promise
by majinbuu00
Summary: Takes place after the Tartaros arc when the guild disbands and everyone goes their separate ways to train and get stronger within one year's time. During this time, Juvia and Gray go on a training journey together and find new ways to strengthen their unspoken bond. [Gruvia]
1. Chapter 1 - The Long & Winding Road

_Author's Note: This will be an on-going fanfic focusing on Fairy Tail characters Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Lockser. Each chapter is titled after a song title. Fair warning: in later chapters there will be mature/lemon content. I'll list the chapter as such when we get there._

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fairy Tail_. _Fairy Tail_ is created by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Long and Winding Road**

One week after Gray's apology to Juvia, they set out to travel north of Gray's village to train and become stronger. Since his declaration to defeat END, they have been traveling to the far reaches of Fiore to a place desolate of human interaction but teeming with gigantic beasts that dwell within the frozen tundra. It is there that Gray set their destination to an area within the mountains. It is an area he remembered in his childhood while training with Ur and Lyon. There was a lake nearby and the perfect setting for Juvia to hone her magic while being near Gray's training grounds. He thought about this arrangement during their carriage ride to the mountains. Juvia was busy making a blanket to which Gray seemed at awe at the fact that she's knitting while they are bouncing around inside the carriage. How is she able to do this?

"How is it possible for you to be knitting while we're moving around in this carriage," Gray asked.

"Juvia is actually in training Gray-sama. Can't you tell that she's focusing on knitting this blanket while we're moving around," Juvia replies in her nonchalant manner.

"Oh I see," Gray replies, "so you're focused on controlling your hands and upper body while we're getting knocked around all over this carriage. Huh."

"Is Gray-sama impressed? Juvia thinks this blanket is big enough for the two of us, do you agree?" Juvia stops knitting and holds up the blanket which seems to be four feet long. Gray looks at the blanket and then to her, grins and picks up the other end of the blanket to see how large it really is.

"Heh, yeah Juvia. This is big enough for two people. Maybe you should take a break from your training? I mean, you started knitting since yesterday and you look exhausted."

"Gray-sama is right. Juvia will put all these away and sleep for a bit."

"Sit next to me when you're ready to sleep. Its best for you to rest against me than some dirty bench seat."

"Juvia will take up Gray-sama's offer," she answers with a smile. It's those smiles she gives to Gray that create warmth creeping along his neck and up to the back of his head. He's certain that his blush was showing even though its relatively dark in the carriage. Gray smiles back and waits for Juvia to put away her knitting tools before she joins him.

The moment she sits next to Gray, Juvia was overcome with exhaustion that she didn't even notice Gray taking the knitted blanket she worked on and wrapped it around both of them. She lazily opens her eyes and snuggles closer to Gray as he takes his arm and wraps it around Juvia pulling her closer to him as she nuzzles her face against his chest. Gray's hand finds Juvia's hand and they intertwine their fingers, creating a firm grasp. Juvia takes her free arm and wraps it around Gray, holding herself tighter in their embrace while the carriage moves to-and-fro. Gray tilts his head down to place a soft kiss on her hatless head and at that moment Juvia closes her eyes and succumbs to sleep.

Some hours later, their carriage ride stops which jolts Gray and Juvia awake. Their eyes snap open as they try to shake the fogginess of sleep out of their system.

"We're here!" shouted their carriage driver. Gray looks out the carriage window to see where they are and sees a cottage in the distance. Juvia carefully removes herself from Gray and starts to look for her hat and sewing kit. The driver hops off his seat and walks over to the carriage and opens the door for Gray and Juvia. Gray steps down first and then helps Juvia exit the carriage. The driver then begins to unload their bags.

"Gray-sama is that the cottage you remember as a child?"

"Yeah. I hope its still in good condition. We might need to fix it up. It's been a long time since I've been back here." Gray looks around the area and realizes how everything seems to be as it was long ago. It was as if time stood still. The frozen forest and the lake nearby look untouched.

"I think that's all your bags. If there's nothing else I'll be heading off," alerts the carriage driver. Just as the driver is about to hop onto his seat, Gray gives him his payment for the ride and a little extra jewels for the tip. The driver appreciated Gray's patronage and bowed down to him. "I am grateful for the jewels, sir. Please let me know if you and your girlfriend ever need a ride back."

"Thanks," answered Gray. The carriage driver then rides off leaving Gray standing in his place realizing that the driver just called Juvia his girlfriend. "Wait, she's… well, yeah," mumbles Gray.

Juvia walks up next to Gray and gently hooks her arm around his. "Is something wrong Gray-sama?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just lost in thought. So what do you think of our training area?"

"Juvia loves it! And Juvia sees the lake nearby where she can train. Gray-sama is so considerate."

Gray smiles and begins carrying their bags. "Let's go and inspect the cottage. I want to get us situated first before we do any training."

"Yes," answers Juvia enthusiastically. "If the stove is usable Juvia can start cooking dinner."

Gray steps up to the front door and sees the door shut tight with ice-make magic. He recognizes whose magic it belongs to. Lyon. He's the only other person who knows this cottage and must have been the last person to stay at the cottage. Gray breaks the ice seal around the door and opens it, letting all the trapped air inside the cottage escape.

As soon as they step inside the cottage, they see sheets covering furniture and a musty smell emanating from everywhere. They immediately cover their mouths and nose so not to inhale the dust that's been lying dormant for years.

"I think we got our work cut out for us," muffles Gray as he drops the bags onto the floor. Juvia looks around and notices everything looks intact. She inspects the floor and tells Gray that she can use her magic to clean the floors. Gray acknowledges and walks to the bedrooms and bathroom. He can give Juvia the master bedroom while he sleeps in his old bedroom. The moment he walks into his old bedroom, memories flood his mind of all the things he and Lyon did in this room. Seeing the lamp on the desk he picks it up and dusts off the dirt. He carries it out to the living room where their bags are and starts looking for candles.

"Where are the candles? Are they in the supply bag or somewhere else?"

"Juvia remembers packing them in the supply bag."

"I can't find them. Can you help me look for them?"

"Juvia is pretty sure she packed them in the supply bag." While she's looking in the bag she sees something she hadn't noticed before. It was a small jewelry box tucked away in the bottom of the bag, as if it was meant to be hidden but failed miserably. She nearly picked it up but thought better. If Gray placed it there she'll just leave it alone. She won't jump to conclusions and think it's for her. For all she knows it could be for his necklace which she's never seen him remove. After rummaging through she found the box containing the candles.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama needs glasses," jokes Juvia. She hands the candles to Gray and he takes them while chuckling an answer, "Ha ha very funny. They're in a box that doesn't even say 'candles'. No one would know they were in there except you."

"Actually, the box does read 'candles' it's only written on one side," Juvia pointed to the word inscribed on the side of the box. Gray looks at the box and back to her. He raises his eyebrow and smirks. "Matches. Please say you packed matches."

"Yes! Juvia packed those in the other bag. Let Juvia get them." She grabs the other bag on the floor and reaches into the side pocket to find a box of matches and hands them to Gray.

"Knock yourself out Gray-sama," answers Juvia in her snarkiest remark yet. This catches Gray off-guard as he takes the matches from her. _Where did this Juvia come from?_ he wondered. Is this how she's like when she's relaxed? He's liking it.

"Wanna see your room? I'll give you the two-jewel tour."

"Yes," answered Juvia as she stood up and followed Gray to the bedroom area.

"You'll be sleeping in the master bedroom and I'll be sleeping in my own room. The bed in the master bedroom is queen sized so you should sleep well there," Gray states to Juvia.

"Gray-sama, if the bed is large enough for two people why don't you sleep in the master bedroom with Juvia?" Gray looks at her and cocks his eyebrow while she gives him the cutest pout he's seen.

"Don't give me that look Juvia. We're not on our honeymoon." With that response, Juvia perks up and hugs Gray tight while squealing, "Ohhhh! Gray-sama is thinking about marriage too! Juvia will make plans!"

"Whaaaa! No Juvia! Focus! We're training here!"

Juvia smiles and looks up at Gray with soft eyes which in turn makes Gray relax under her hug. He then gently moves to his bedroom. "And here's my bedroom."

They enter the room and Juvia sees two twin size beds on opposite sides of the room against the wall. The room was simple; only a study desk, night stand and chair. No pictures. No mirror. A bare room.

"Which bed is your bed?" Juvia asks as she walks further into the small room.

"It's this one," Gray points to the bed closest to the door, away from the study desk. Juvia looks at it and judges that it can't be comfortable especially now that Gray has grown up and basically has outgrown the bed. She turns to him with concern.

"Gray-sama should re-consider sleeping here. Juvia promises not to make Gray-sama feel uncomfortable if he decides to sleep in the master bedroom.

"It's ok Juvia. I can sleep here."

Not looking convinced, Juvia lets it go. Instead she sighs and gently touches Gray's arm, letting him know that her concern is real and not out of malice.

"If Gray-sama ever feels he needs to sleep elsewhere, he can always join me in the master bedroom." Juvia's eyes are glassy, as if she's holding back tears. Gray notices and raises his hands to cup her face.

"I'll remember that. Let's get this place cleaned up. I'll help you make dinner." He leans in to place a kiss on her forehead while Juvia closes her eyes and let's his lips linger on her skin longer. She's the first to move away and walks towards the kitchen. Gray watches and follows her to the kitchen.

Gray and Juvia know that they have at least a year's worth of training ahead of them and they will be spending most of their time alone with each other. Gray is nervous but anxious all in the same time. He's never felt anything like it before when he's training with other guild members. His mind is still trying to suppress any lingering thoughts of falling in love with Juvia while being alone with her. But his heart is making his mind into a liar. Deep down inside, he knows that his feelings are slowly changing towards her and before he knows it he'll find himself in too deep. He wants to stay focused on the training, the mission of taking down END. But can he allow intimacy while on this road?

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Feel free to leave constructive feedback. Chapter 2 will be titled "Changeling".

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 - Changeling

_Author's Note: I'm pretty grateful to those who liked reading the story. Here's Chapter 2._

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima. I'm just here to write and have fun.

* * *

The Promise

Chapter 2 – Changeling

Two months into training and Juvia feels as if she can hold her own against Gray's Ice Devil Slayer attacks. Their training didn't start smoothly at first. During their first month Juvia kept holding back, frustrating Gray during their sparring matches. He would yell at her to give him a good fight but she would insist on not going all-out for fear of hurting him. One day, two giant monsters emerged from the frozen forest interrupting their training. Juvia was training near the cold lake when she heard Gray calling out to her. She ran as fast as she could without losing her footing and as she was approaching she could see clearly two gigantic beasts towering over Gray. Without missing a beat, she began calling out her attacks.

"Water Cane!" Juvia's attack hit the monster closest to Gray. Meanwhile, Gray used his ice-make magic to take down the other monster. The attacks did little damage to the monsters, swatting their attacks as if they were annoying flies. Juvia stood next to Gray, both assessing how they would attack and defend themselves from these beasts.

"Has Gray-sama fought these monsters before," Juvia asked with labored breath.

"Not this kind. I don't like how our magic didn't affect them much," Gray said with contempt.

"Juvia has an idea. Let's lure them to the lake."

"Ok. What's your plan," Gray asked while running alongside Juvia.

"Juvia wants to try her new magic against them. But Juvia will need one of Gray-sama's ice-make weapons."

Gray was suddenly intrigued by this. Just as he turned back to see if the monsters were following them, he noticed they didn't follow.

"Dammit! They must be stupid or something. They're not chasing after us. Keep heading to the lake. I'll lure them there," Gray said as he stopped and ran back. Juvia nodded and kept running.

"Ice-make Lance!" yelled Gray as he caught their attention. "That's right you dumb monsters. Come and catch me," taunted Gray.

The monsters began stumbling their way towards Gray as one of them tripped on itself and tumbles forward, bumping into the other monster and eventually creating a giant runaway snowball; a snowball heading straight towards Gray.

"What the…Ah crap!" Gray yelled as he started running back towards the lake. "Juvia! Whatever you're doing make it quick or…". Gray couldn't finish his sentence as he stared up to what looked to be a giant water monster coming from the lake. He ran up to the edge of the lake to see Juvia in the water creating this giant.

Juvia sees Gray and yells out, "Gray-sama!"

"Right!" answers Gray and without hesitation he creates Cold Excalibur and throws it up to the water giant. It grabs the ice-make sword and goes into a defensive stance. Gray hears the giant snowball coming and as soon as it was within range, Juvia gracefully commands the water giant to stab the snowball in its tracks. The move stopped the snowball but it also did something else they didn't expect. The two giant monsters transformed into two children as they both landed on the snow. Juvia ended her attack while Gray looked at the two children cautiously.

"Gray-sama they're just children. We should find out if they are ok," says Juvia as she emerged from the lake.

"Stand back and I'll check on them. I don't want a surprise attack," answers Gray.

Juvia stays in place while Gray walks closer to the two kids that are lying face-down in the snow. He crouches down to the one child with dark brunette hair. As he's about to check the kid's pulse, the brown haired kid jumps up and screams, "Kyaaaa! We come in peace!"

Gray falls back on his rear and stares at the kid in disbelief. The other kid with blonde hair starts to stir in the snow and gets up to see Juvia standing a few feet away. The blonde kid's eyes widen while staring at a concerned Juvia. "You! Why d'cha attack us lady? We were trying to talk to this guy here and you come out of nowhere and attack us! What's your problem lady?!"

"Uh no! Juvia is sorry! She thought you were about to attack Gray-sama since you and your friend…"

"Brother! He's my brother!" answers the blonde kid.

"Your brother were standing over Gray-sama menacingly. It was logical that Juvia thought you were about to inflict harm."

"Well you thought wrong lady. My brother and I were trying to get out of the forest and we heard noises coming from this direction. We thought you could help us find our way back to our parents."

Gray cuts in to make sense of it all. "Hold on. Why were you guys transformed into monsters anyway? Is that your takeover magic or something?"

"Takeover magic? Is that what we just showed you guys?" the dark-haired brunette kid replies. Gray and Juvia look to each other and then back to the kids to offer an affirmative reply.

Juvia slowly walks towards the kids as they sit up and dust the snow off their jackets. "We wish to help you and your brother as our way of sincerity. Please, let Juvia and Gray-sama help you and your brother find your way back to your parents."

The two boys stare at Juvia and suddenly fall smitten to her charms. Gray stares at the two boys and suddenly starts to laugh. It never fails. Juvia's love magic seems to work every day. She helps the two boys stand up and takes them back to the cottage where they can clean up and have some food before they head out to look for their parents.

* * *

Just before sunset, Juvia and Gray find the brothers' parents who were frantically looking for the boys in the forest. Juvia and Gray assured them that the boys were fine and that they were happy to help them find their way back to their parents. The mother was insistent on giving Juvia and Gray something as a token of appreciation. She ran back to her tent and a few minutes later emerged with a small bag which she handed to Juvia.

"Oh no, we can't take this. We're just happy to have helped them find their way back to you," Juvia says with modesty.

"I insist. My husband and I wouldn't feel right if we didn't give you and your husband something in return," the children's mother stated.

"Gray-sama and I are not married," Juvia answers politely. At that moment, Gray rests his hand on Juvia's shoulder and continues to say, "We should head back. We're losing light. Thank you for the kind gesture but she's right. We can't take this from you." Gray picks up the small bag from Juvia's grasp and was about to hand it back to the mother until she placed her hand out and stopped Gray from handing the bag back to her.

"Please. Take it as our way of saying 'thank you'. Our two boys could've been hurt out there but they were able to meet you two and now they're back here with us. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Juvia and Gray smile to one another and relent. They know they've reached a draw at this point. Juvia takes the small bag and places it inside their duffle bag.

"You are too kind," replies Juvia. "Thank you again."

"Lady, are you leaving," asked the blonde precocious kid. A slight blush was evident on his cheeks as his brother stood next to him with a wide smile. Juvia looks at the two boys, smiles and gives them both a kiss on the cheek. Both boys stand there with their hands reaching up to where she placed a kiss and they immediately giggle and run off. Gray watches this and shakes his head, amused by Juvia's charms.

* * *

As Juvia and Gray bade their farewells, they walk back through the forest to their cottage. At some point during their walk, Gray and Juvia eventually held each other's hand. The lack of sun made the dark, cold forest almost unbearable for Juvia. She began walking closer to Gray for body warmth and as she was closing in, Gray slung his arm around her and held her flush against his body startling Juvia.

"I know you're cold. Just hold on to me to keep warm. We're almost at the cottage," Gray says as they pick up their pace. Juvia's teeth began to clatter as her body temperature can no longer keep the bitter weather at bay.

"J-J-Ju-Juv-ia is ge-ge-getting vvvvvery c-c-co-ld," exclaims Juvia as she starts to lose feeling in her extremities. Gray sees the cottage and can sense Juvia getting weaker. He then decides to carry her back in his arms and runs to the cottage. Juvia tucks her head along the crook of Gray's neck while trying desperately to stay warm.

The moment Gray enters the cottage, he looks at Juvia and sees that she is shivering severely from the bitter cold. He runs to the master bedroom and gently places her on the bed, pulling the bed covers over her to keep her from shivering. He runs to the bathroom to find some medicine to rub along her sore and frostbitten body. In the medicine cabinet he finds a bottle of ointment that they use for extreme cases such as this and runs back to the bedroom. He sees Juvia shaking under the covers and the only thought that crosses Gray's mind is to do the one thing to warm her up; he needs to remove all her clothes and rub her down with the special ointment. The thought makes Gray swallow hard and suddenly feel flustered. Juvia slowly opens her eyes to look at Gray, offering him a pleading look for help. She can't keep her eyes open long enough as she's beginning to lose consciousness. Gray realizes this and runs to her bedside. It's now or never.

"Juvia. I need to rub this medicine all over your body so you could regain your body temperature. I won't do it if you're not comfortable…".

Juvia replies, "Ju-Ju-Ju-via t-t-tr-usts Gr-gr-ay."

Upon hearing her response, Gray's cheeks and ears blush harder. Juvia sees this and offers him a faint smile before sliding further under the covers.

Next Chapter: "I Won't Hold You Back"

* * *

Author's Note: I want to say "Thanks!" to the following for your kind reviews: **Martel, mayrakataryne, jessicuhxoo, Nephilim-Fairchild21, Darkhope, hanako-sempai, BrigitteoO**. And there are a bunch of folks (you know who you are!) who started to Favorite or Follow my story. I am incredibly grateful for your support!

Chapter 1 title "The Long and Winding Road" is by The Beatles from the album **Let It Be** (1970).

Psst - Chapter 3 will contain lemons. Totally NSFW. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - I Won't Hold You Back

_AN: Here it is readers. The LEMON chapter. I know some of you have waited with bated breath for this one. This chapter is solely focused on sex and in my headcanon this is how I would envision their "bonding" moment. *Cue evil laugh*_

Warning: **This chapter is rated M**. Really. So if you don't want to read it, just skip it. To play it safe, I'm just going to change the rating from T to M.

Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail_ is by Hiro Mashima. I'm here to have fun and write.

* * *

The Promise

Chapter 3 – I Won't Hold You Back

Gray stares at Juvia for what seemed like an eternity while she slipped under the bed covers. Her eyes were trained on his, anticipating his next logical move. If she wasn't so frostbitten and exhausted from the severe cold she would've jumped onto Gray and pulled him down to her perky breasts that were waiting for his contact. The anticipation was literally killing her.

"Gr-gr-gr-ay-sama. P-p-pl-ease…," Juvia pleaded. Gray was shaking. His hands were shaking as he reached out to pull down her bed cover and reveal her cold façade. A lump forms in his throat as he takes one more hard swallow while his heartbeat pounded harder against his constricted chest and within his eardrums. He can't believe he's feeling like this. If Natsu or Gajeel knew of this they would tell him to get a grip on himself. This was very un-Gray-like. But the sight laying before him was too inviting, too tempting to pass up. He closes his eyes and takes deep, steady breaths to lessen the shaking that is wracking his body. Once he regained his composure, he slowly opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman laying in front of him; waiting for him to undress her.

He began to slowly unbutton her dress and gently remove it from her body. The dress was very cold as he set it aside somewhere on the bed. The next articles of clothing he began to remove were her provocative underwear. Those black lacy panties and matching bra were making his body temperature rise, challenging his ice cold veins to ignite with fire. His fingers slid under her body, reaching for the bra. Juvia attempts to help by slightly raising her body to give him better access to her back. Once he successfully unhooked her bra, he let it fall from her shoulders to reveal her luscious breasts. Her nipples were already hard and protruding, begging for his hands and mouth to explore and feel her. Gray could hear Juvia breathing hard as she looks on and watches him take the ointment and squeeze its contents onto the palm of his hand. He rubs the ointment together in both hands, all the while staring straight into Juvia's eyes. She can see so many emotions passing through his eyes – the lust, anxiousness, and fear residing in the back of his mind. For two months he resisted touching her intimately, focusing on training. There were days when he would accidentally walk into the bathroom while she's inside, catching a glimpse of her wet, soft skin. He fantasized touching her, kissing her, making love to her but reality would set in and he would push those thoughts away before things became weird. That was then. Tonight he's letting his emotions take the best of him.

Juvia's ragged breathing reached Gray's ears as he laid his hands on her thighs and began slathering the ointment slowly up and down her skin. The ointment was starting to work as Gray slowly pressed his hands against her cold skin and started to warm them. He would rub around her thighs and down to her feet, massaging deeply into her bare skin while she whimpered from his touches. The heat from the ointment only added to the friction he was creating with his hands on her supple skin. Gray reached for the ointment bottle and squeezed another generous portion into the palms of his hands. He would then work on her upper body, rubbing her arms, stomach and back. As soon as his hands found their way to her breasts, he instinctively squeezed and lightly pulled &amp; pinched her nipples. Juvia moaned and reacted from his pinch. "Oh Gray-sama," Juvia would seductively whisper under her breath. Gray smirked and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss while he kneaded her breasts. Juvia whimpered loudly and was beginning to regain feeling in her arms. She didn't waste any time as she wrapped her arms around Gray and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He began to settle in between her legs while Juvia removed his shirt and threw it aside. Gray kneeled in front of Juvia and was starting to remove his pants. Just then Juvia quickly sat up and placed her hands on his, motioning him to stop and letting her do it. "Let Juvia take care of you," she whispered while staring seductively at Gray. He moved his hands away, rolled onto his back against the bed and let her unbuckle his belt, pulling down his zipper and pulling both his pants and boxer shorts. As soon as she freed his member, Juvia unconsciously licked her lips and took her index finger to the corner of her mouth admiring how large he is.

Gray asks, "How are you feeling? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Juvia wants this. And Juvia knows Gray-sama wants this." She gently pushes Gray down against the bed and starts to kiss under his chin. She then lightly brushes her lips against his lips while her hands reach up to his hair and grabs fistfuls of his locks. Gray pulls Juvia against his body and kisses her passionately, leaving her breathless. He goes in for another kiss but this time he sucks on her tongue while she moans from his bruising assault. After taking her tongue she bites his lower lip and takes her tongue across his lips as if absorbing his essence. Gray's hands caress her hips. He then moves them underneath her panties and he slowly pulls them down to reveal her cold buttocks. Gray instinctively starts to rub her rear end in circles to warm them up. Meanwhile, Juvia moves her hips up and down, rubbing against Gray's cock as he feels himself stiffen against her moist skin.

Not to be outdone, Gray flips Juvia onto her back against the bed and pulls her panties completely away and flings them to the bedroom floor. Both are breathing heavily as they continue their never ending foreplay. Gray gently spreads Juvia's legs to see how wet she's become. From his angle he can tell she's glistening with her sexual juices, overflowing with desire. He licks his lips and starts to go down on her. He flicks his tongue against her vaginal entrance while he uses his index finger to rub her clit. This drives Juvia insane. She let's out an "Ooooh!" while he mercilessly rubs her clitoris. She wants to close her legs but Gray is preventing that and instead makes her legs open wider so he can take is other hand and insert two fingers into her vagina. The moment he inserts his fingers he notices that her vaginal walls tightened around his fingers. He pumps his fingers in a slow rhythm at first but then picks up his pace while still rubbing her clit. Juvia starts to thrash and convulse as she's nearing her climax. But Gray pulls his fingers out and stops rubbing her clit, not getting Juvia to climax. She notices the lack of contact and snaps open her eyes to see Gray lifting her off the bed and positioning her to sit on his erect penis. Gray slams Juvia against his stiff cock and she yells in painful pleasure. "Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaims, "so deep." Gray starts to move his hips and pushes himself deep into her. He notices something different when he penetrated her. There are streams of blood flowing from her entrance. Gray quickly looks at Juvia and says with bated breath, "You're a virgin." Juvia looks at Gray while riding his hips and shakes her head 'yes'. Gray smiles and hungrily kisses Juvia as they continue to find a rhythm with their hips. Juvia notices something. After the kiss, Juvia can feel Gray's cock getting bigger in her. She then kisses and licks his neck before deciding on biting his shoulder from the intense rocking of his hips against her core.

By now it seemed that the ointment had given Juvia back her strength. Her body was responding to every thrust and love bite Gray would give her. Her nerves were on fire. She tightened her grip around him. Her mind went blank as the only thing left for her at that moment was to FEEL. Gray continued to pound into her, skin slapping against skin while their groins continued to meet at every thrust. He then raises Juvia's left leg and rests it over his right shoulder, gaining deeper access into her. Juvia moaned louder letting Gray know that he's hitting her in all the right places. The new angle sends Juvia into a state of euphoric bliss. She never imagined sex with Gray was going to be this great. And what excited her the most was that Gray was enjoying this as much as she was. His low grunting coupled with her audible sighs and seductive moans made Gray want to thrust into her more. She became his addiction. Suddenly a feeling of intense heat and tingling was starting to form and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Juvia. I – _ahh_ – I'm gonna – _ahh_ – cum," Gray says while thrusting faster, creating more friction within her walls.

"Cum inside Juvia," she replied. She looks over to his face and sees his intense face beginning to flush bright red.

"I want you to – _ahh_ – cum with me," Gray manages to say as he looks at Juvia, sweat pouring down his face from their intense lovemaking. Juvia smiles and takes her index finger to her clit, rubbing it so she could cum.

Gray suddenly came and groaned, "Oh fuuuuck!" Soon after Juvia reached her orgasm as her juices began to coat Gray's cock while he slowed his thrusting but still kept hitting her core. He felt another orgasm coming and he ejaculated one more time into Juvia while she moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his hot semen shooting into her. Gray stayed inside Juvia, his cock pulsating from the intimate moment they just shared. Juvia's vaginal walls continued to grip his cock as it literally held on to him and sucked him in deeper into her. He fell forward and hugged Juvia tightly so to stay connected and laid down on the bed with Juvia underneath him. His hips had a mind of their own as he kept erratically thrusting into Juvia. He raised his head and leaned his forehead against Juvia's, their eyes locked onto each other. "I love you Gray," was her simple proclamation. This surprised Gray. Not the love declaration part. It was the part when she spoke in first person and completely dropped the '-sama' suffix from his name. At this point his erratic thrusting became slow thrusts as she continued to swallow his cock into her warm entrance. They both smiled as Gray replied, "I love you too Juvia." After several minutes he turned them over so she was on top and he slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep. Still inside her, Juvia rode him gently until she leaned and rested her head against his heaving chest. She placed kisses under his collarbone and smiled while succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohohohohohohoho! I hope I made your day. ;)

Thank you for reading this so far. Especially this chapter!

Chapter 2 title "Changeling" is by DJ Shadow from the album **Endtroducing...** (1996). I actually have this album on vinyl and finally decided to get a digital version of the album.

Next Chapter: "Little Death"


	4. Chapter 4 - Little Death

_AN:This chapter turned out to be longer than expected. Over 3k words! Whoa! Thanks to all who have read the previous chapters and have left wonderful comments or followed or favorited this story. You are too kind. :) _

_This chapter does contain some Lemons. It also contains some kick-assery._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is created and owned by Hiro Mashima._

* * *

The Promise

Chapter 4 – Little Death

He remembers the contours of her body, how her hips swell just below her hip bone and how soft her legs are when they are wrapped around his body. He remembers the way her shortness of breaths and panting would alert him that she is close to orgasm or how her breasts bounce around in perfect circular motions, moving in opposite directions. He remembers staring into her blue eyes as they reached each other in the most intimate ways possible, how her deep stare into his eyes were focused and yet hazy due to the levels of euphoria she was reaching. He remembers her inner walls and how they squeezed his member as if trying to take the last drop of his seed from him. He recalls the sound of their slick, sweaty skin slapping against each other as they would meld and connect. He remembers last night.

She remembers the hardness of his body as it rocked against her soft frame, how his strong arms would wrap around her body and hold her tight as he pushed himself deeper into her. She remembers his grunts and moans and the string of curse words that would escape his lips when he felt her tightness overwhelm him. She remembers the sexual positions he would initiate and how his rock hard member would glide inside earning a loud, shameless moan that ripped from her throat. She remembers the way his hands would massage her breasts or how his mouth and tongue would ravage her nipples making her beg for more. She remembers his deep kisses and the way he sucked on her tongue. She remembers how sensitive her clit was and how his fingers would rapidly rub against it to make her cum. She remembers last night.

Since that night when they first consummated their bond, Juvia and Gray have been making love to each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. It didn't matter that during the day they would train hard and try to take each other down with their most powerful magic. It didn't matter that Juvia would get so carried away in her battles and Gray would need to stop her before either of them got hurt. It didn't matter that Gray would sometimes lose control of his Devil Slayer powers and almost hurt himself and Juvia. After the training when the sun went down they would head back to the cottage, clean up, get into fresh clothes, eat dinner and then go to bed together. Its those times when they slept next to each other that they could not keep their hands off one another. During their fourth month together, they continued to solidify their bond by melting their souls together while in a deep embrace. One morning, Juvia started to giggle making Gray wake up and wonder why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gray asks groggily.

"Oh, Juvia was thinking that our lovemaking is just our most intimate Unison Raid. Think about it. Ever since we started sleeping together our magic seemed to have gotten stronger."

"You do have a point. I noticed it ever since the first time we did it that my magic got stronger. When you were attacking me the other day, I felt your magic and how much more intense it was."

"Juvia thought about the strongest magic one could have and the only thing Juvia could think of is love. Love has to be the strongest form of magic."

Gray turned over to look at Juvia, propping his arm so his head could lean on his hand. "It explains a lot. Your love defeated Keith and saved my dad. I owe you so much for that."

"Juvia thinks Gray has already paid up. Now you're just intoxicated with Juvia." She smiles at him with her sly remark as he smiles back and leans in to kiss her.

"Should we do some training today or should we head into town and get some things," asks Gray. He starts to play with Juvia's loose locks of hair absent-mindedly as she clasps her hands together and exclaims, "Ohh! Juvia wants to go into town today and get things!"

"Alright. Make a list and we'll head out. I'll even cook us breakfast this morning."

"Gray cooking breakfast? You are intoxicated," jokes Juvia as she gets up from bed and wraps her naked body with her robe. "Juvia will use the bathroom first unless Gray would like to join," she asks seductively as she walks out of the bedroom. Gray watches her and considers her invitation. "Ah, screw it! Wait up Juv. I'll join you."

* * *

It was midday when Juvia and Gray arrived at the quaint little town that was 10 miles away from the cottage. Even though it is Spring season the air is chilly and crisp. Juvia holds onto Gray's arm as they walk around and window shop. Suddenly something catches Juvia's attention. At the front of the bookstore stand were issues of Sorcerer Magazine and the cover showing a picture of Lucy in a bikini posing for the latest poolside fashion. Juvia quickly walks to the bookstore with Gray in tow. "What's up? You see something?" Gray asks.

"Juvia sees the latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine and there's a picture of Lucy-san on the cover," she replies as she picks up the issue and flips through the page that features Lucy's photo shoot.

"Lemme see…Owe!" Gray attempts to grab the issue from Juvia's hands but she smacks them away while chastising, "No! Juvia will not hand over love rival's salacious pictures to Gray! Absolutely not!"

"Juvia…," Gray replies with a stern tone, "You shouldn't feel threatened you know. She's still our nakama."

"Juvia knows. Old habits just die hard it seems," was Juvia's dejected reply.

"How 'bout this. I'll buy the issue so you and I can read it together. Sound good?" Gray really wanted to know what was going on with other members of Fairy Tail now that they have all scattered throughout the region.

"A-alright Gray. Promise that you won't take the issue to the bathroom when Juvia's not looking!"

Gray's eyebrow twitches as he looks at Juvia to convince her that he wouldn't want to do that anyway. "I promise. Geez. Like these four months together didn't make us a couple already."

Juvia smiles and leans against Gray, letting him know that she just wanted to mess with him. "Gray admits we're a couple. Oh Juvia's in heaven!" Juvia cups her face with her hands and winks at Gray. He smirks and takes the magazine from her hands and goes to the merchant to purchase it.

Several hours later, Juvia and Gray have their hands full with bags of food and every day items. At some point during the day, Gray manages to rent a carriage and they use it to haul everything they bought. They decide to head back to the cottage when someone calls out to them. It's one of the townspeople running towards them.

"Wait! Please! We need your help! There are bandits that have ambushed our caravan carrying the town's weekly supplies and one of the merchants mentioned that you two are mages. Can you help us out? We'll pay you for the trouble," pleads the man who looks worn out and beaten.

Juvia and Gray look to each other and nod in agreement. Gray then turns to speak to the man, "Where are these bandits now?"

"They are in the town square holding some of my family hostage. Please! They threatened to kill everyone in this town if they don't get what they want."

"We'll help," answers Juvia as she walks closer to the man to inspect his countenance and read his face – to see if he's lying and leading them into a trap.

"Lead the way," answers Gray as he stands next to Juvia.

"Oh thank you! This way!" The man starts running to the town square with Juvia and Gray following closely.

"Is he leading us into a trap?" Gray whispers to Juvia as they run side by side.

"Juvia didn't detect any deceit from him. He may be speaking the truth."

"Well let's keep our guard up and stick together. Ok?"

"Yes Gray!"

* * *

The moment they reach the town square they are surprised to see a large group of bandits surrounding some townsfolk within a circle. They can't escape as explosive lacrima is nearby to detonate if any of the townsfolk decides they want to be a hero. Juvia and Gray assess the situation while the man stands nearby and yells at the bandits.

"Hey! Let our families go or else these mages will take you down!" screams the man as he sees his family calling out to him.

"Oh yeah? Those two mages? They don't look so threatening. We dare ya to get through us!" taunts Croop, leader of the bandits. Just then, one of the man's sons tries to escape and instead gets punched in the stomach. The man screams for his son to stay put and not get himself into harms way. At that moment, Gray is reminded of the time when his father stood up against some bandits when he was a kid and how he looked up to him when he took them out one by one. He felt like a piece of his memory was jarred by seeing the man's son taking the hit. Gray steps forward and challenges Croop.

"Hey! You think we're pushovers huh? Why don't you come here and give us a good fight." Gray smirks at him as Juvia stands behind Gray, ready to fight.

"Gray, their magic levels aren't as high; but Juvia senses another level higher than all of them combined," Juvia whispers.

"You feel it too huh? Let's take these guys out first and look for the one who's stronger than all of them."

"Ice-Make Floor!" Gray yells out. Several bandits slip and fall, allowing their hostages to slip and slide away from them. The man was able to save his family and they leave the area. The man looks to Gray &amp; Juvia and mouths a "thank you" to them. They nod and smile and return their attention to the bandits.

"Water lock!" Commands Juvia as she encases several bandits in her water magic. "Water Nebula!" A large water column emerges and captures more of the bandits into one gigantic water blob.

"Ice-Make Cage!" A large ice cage forms and falls onto several more bandits. Now there are only 5 bandits left and seeing that they are outmatched, they run away and leave the supplies they plundered behind. As Croop runs into a clearing, he is squashed into nothing causing Juvia to gasp in horror while Gray looks on. He knows this is the one giving off incredible magic levels. This person emerges from the tree line and makes its presence known.

"I didn't think I would ever get the chance to fight Fairies but low and behold today's my lucky day! I get to kill two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages. If my memory serves me correctly, you are Gray Fullbuster the ice-make mage and you are Juvia Lockser, the water mage."

Gray and Juvia stare down their opponent, not giving him any sign of fear or doubt. They look menacing.

"Whoa! What's with that look? The two of you shouldn't do that to your faces. You get wrinkles quicker that way," jokes their adversary.

"Who are you? And why have you attacked this town?" asks Juvia while offering him her death glare.

"Well, since you're new around here hot stuff, let me introduce myself. I am the demon Sartorius and I send my minions here to collect their bounty as an offering to me. I guess you could say, we reap what we sow."

"Demon huh? I can't wait to take you down," Gray replies in earnest.

"Hahaha. Let's see you try." Sartorius attacks with a curse and rips the ground in half with the flick of his wrist. Gray and Juvia leap back and away from the shaking ground. They stand next to each other and continue to stay on defense. Gray takes Juvia's hand and they run to another part of town where there is a bridge and ravine. Sartorius goes after them and continues to rip the ground underneath them.

"Juvia! I have to use my Ice Devil Slayer powers. I'm gonna need you to give me support. Let's try a Unison Raid while I'm in Slayer form."

"Gray, we've tried it once and we both couldn't handle the power coming out from the combined magic. It's too dangerous!"

"We can do it Juvia. We can control and level the magic. We just need to focus and trust each other." Gray looks to Juvia as she looks on with worry but suddenly softens her eyes and gives Gray a smile. That's all he needed to do this.

"Ok. On the count of three we stop, turn and perform Unison Raid. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"One…Two…Three!"

Gray and Juvia stop in their tracks and turn to face Sartorius. The demon stops and looks at them quizzically. They stand facing each other, hold each other's hand and stretch their arm out. Gray places his hand on Juvia's hip while Juvia places her hand on his left shoulder. They are about to perform Unison Raid.

"What's this? Are you two about to Tango?" jokes Sartorius.

Gray's right arm begins to show the Ice Demon Slayer tattoo and his skin begins to transform. Sartorius notices this and the smile that was on his face begins to disappear. He recognizes that tattoo and the power emanating from Gray.

"Shit! You're an Ice Demon Slayer? I gotta go! See ya!" Sartorius attempts to flee but Gray and Juvia begin their Unison Raid attack.

"Water Cyclone!" yells Juvia.

"Instantaneous Freeze!" yells Gray.

Their magic intertwine and meld as Juvia's water attack is instantaneously freezing but extending to hit directly at Sartorius. The demon freezes and is unable to move. Sartorius is trapped in an unbreakable ice block.

Juvia and Gray look to each other with a smile and hug each other tightly. "You see. It worked," Gray says against her neck. Juvia smiles and hugs him tighter. "Juvia believed in us."

The townspeople have started to help each other as they begin rounding up the bandits that Juvia and Gray captured during their fight. They are being taken to a holding cell until they are processed for transfer. The man who first sought for help from the two mages was with his family and immediately remembered to offer them a reward for their help. He heard the crowd suddenly whoop &amp; holler when they see a large block of ice containing Sartorius being pulled by Gray. He created an ice-make flatbed and placed the imprisoned Sartorius onto it. Juvia is walking beside Gray.

The man approaches Juvia and Gray and shakes both their hands in excitement. "Thank you so much for defeating these bandits! They have been terrorizing our village for two seasons. And that one you have in an ice block is their leader. The townspeople and I owe you two so much gratitude. And as promised, I have this as a token of our appreciation."

He hands Juvia a large bag and as soon as she takes a peek inside, her eyes widen at the amount of jewels inside the bag. She closes it up as her face flusters. "We are very grateful for your gift. But we cannot accept this. Your town needs this more than we do." As Juvia was about to hand the bag over to the man, he holds up his hand and pushes her hand with the bag back to her.

"My dear, you and your husband must take this. The town will be fine. It won't feel right if the two of you leave here without something. You saved my family and this bag is just something we as a family must give to you. Please take it."

Juvia looks to Gray as he nods his head. "Then we accept," Juvia answers to the man. "One thing though, Gray-sama and I are not married," Juvia smiles, "we're two mages helping each other out during our training." The man smiles knowingly but replies, "Ah! You are very modest. But I can see that the two of you have deep feelings for each other. So I don't think I am talking out of turn in thinking that you and he will marry each other eventually." Gray blushes and smiles at Juvia and then back to the man.

"You need to contact someone from Crocus to pick up this guy. And don't worry, he won't break out of that ice block. Its unbreakable," Gray explains to the man. "We'll be leaving now."

"Thank you again the two of you! When you do shop in town, just remember that your jewels are no good here. We are forever in your debt!"

Juvia and Gray are taken by surprise by the man's proclamation but they smile and wave back as they walk to their rented carriage and head back home to the cottage.

* * *

Later that evening Gray and Juvia are soaking in the tub. She is resting against his chest while his head is leaning back against the tub wall. The two of them are laying in the warm water just letting it wash their fatigue away. Gray's left hand is gently rubbing Juvia's arm and shoulder, slowly moving up and down in a lazy manner. He can hear Juvia's soft breathing echoing off the tub walls as she sinks deeper into the water to join it and surround Gray with her water magic. She looks up to him and offers a devious smirk. Gray raises his left eyebrow in curiosity while she disappears into the water. Suddenly, Gray can feel the water starting to shift and his body being massaged in such a way he has never felt before. Juvia is using her water magic to massage Gray's entire body by pulsing water against his skin. He lets out an approving groan while her water pulses are starting to mimic that of water jets in a hot tub. Juvia then emerges from the water half-way as she hovers over Gray.

"Is Gray feeling better?" she asks in a seductive tone.

"Yeah. Feels really good. I need to return the favor," Gray replies with a low tone. His eyes bore into hers with a fervent desire that excites Juvia.

"Juvia wants to go to bed. Does Gray want to return the favor tonight or shall we take a raincheck?" The last thing she wants to do is rob Gray of his recovery. Their fight with the bandits and demon took a lot out of them; they didn't get a chance to have a proper meal after getting everything they bought into the cottage. Night fell before they knew it and the only thing that made sense for their recovery was to soak in a tub of warm water. Gray reaches out to touch Juvia's cheek as she leans into his palm. He then closes the distance between them and kisses her softly, longingly. He coaxes her mouth to open wider to allow his tongue inside, wrestling against her tongue for dominance. She then solidifies her body as Gray lifts and carries her out of the tub. Still kissing, he heads towards their bedroom without even stopping to dry themselves. Droplets of water fall from their skin as a naked Gray and Juvia kiss each other passionately.

Gray gently lays a wet Juvia on the bed as he climbs on and continues kissing her, his member getting harder by the second. He then spreads her legs apart and raises them, positioning himself to enter her. She holds onto the bed as he begins rocking his hips back and forth into her. He stares at her face intently, studying every feature as it contorts to either bliss or pure eroticism. He then lifts the rest of her body off the bed and has her sitting on his lap while still thrusting inside her. Juvia's facial expression begins to show him that he is rubbing her in the right spot. Her eyes begin to roll up while her eyelids slowly start to close. Each "_ohh_" or "_ahh_" punctuated by her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Gr-Gra-Gray," Juvia struggles to say as she can feel herself slipping away and losing consciousness. The effect is transcendental as she can no longer hold back. Gray is taking her to a higher level of orgasm, the likes of which can make a person feel like they just died in their lover's arms. Gray thrusts harder and faster while Juvia's body starts to become lithe in his embrace. He's getting close to his release. He arches Juvia's body as her chest cradles Gray's face. He buries himself deeper into her as he spills his seeds inside. Juvia reached her orgasm shortly afterwards as they both moaned in pleasure, falling onto the bed. Both breathing hard, Gray &amp; Juvia smile at each other. He kisses her forehead while she kisses his cheek. They embrace as they start to come down from their climax and slowly they drift off to sleep.

* * *

AN: I tried to create the two parallel definitions of the term "Little Death" or "Le petit morte". Most people associate the term to orgasmic, transcending sex. But the real meaning of the term is literally feeling a piece of you die inside usually triggered by a sad or horrific memory. In this chapter, the demon's name, Sartorius, is actually inspired by the Goldfrapp song of that same name. There was never a studio release of that song as it was literally used as filler for their concert during the Felt Mountain tour. The song is out there but only in bootlegged form. And actually the title of this chapter is also inspired by the Goldfrapp song of the same name. Again, filler during the Felt Mountain tour.

Chapter 3 title "I Won't Hold You Back" is from the band Toto. I'm actually addicted to Amazon Prime Music and their greatest hits are available so I went ahead and downloaded the Prime songs. Toto is an underrated band. I mean, their music scored the 1984 movie _Dune_ directed by David Lynch.

Next chapter title - "Rabbit In Your Headlights"


	5. Chapter 5 - Rabbit in Your Headlights

_AN: Sorry it took a while for me to update this fan fiction. While writing I initially didn't intend to venture into lemony territory but as soon as I came up with the brilliant idea of Caramade Franks in a romantic moment, the lemons just started rolling in._

_Thanks for the story follows, favorites and reviews. Its appreciated. A few of you noticed that I didn't have Juvia say "Gray-sama" in the last chapter. I was kinda experimenting with the idea that when she's in the throes of passion or intimate with Gray she could drop the honorific. In any event, I brought it back in this chapter._

Mature content straight ahead!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima. I don't own the characters but I do like to tinker with them.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Rabbit In Your Headlights

At the end of their fourth month together, Gray and Juvia decided it was time to move to a new location to train as the weather started to warm and the chilly air was making way for Spring-like conditions around the cottage. Flowers were starting to bloom while the trees began to show off their leaf buds on branches. Juvia loves this time of year as it represents renewal after the months of frost and hibernation. Feeling agitated, she furiously cleans the cottage to a spotless shine while Gray is securing their supplies from town. While sweeping and clearing away any dust that had accumulated during their stay at the cottage, Juvia couldn't help but carry a silly smile while doing her chores. The past four months have been a blissful dream for her. She couldn't have asked for a better outcome ever since that day when she confessed her guilt to Gray about his father. She was prepared to leave him, prepared to live a life alone and just treat him as any other acquaintance. But he surprised her when he reached out, clutched her collar and cried into her chest. It wasn't the scenario she expected. Since then, each day has been a cherished memory.

They decided to move to a town that isn't too far from Magnolia and seemed small enough for them to not be bothered while training. The town is closer to Sabertooth's guild and from some of the rumors going around Fiore, it was quickly gaining a reputation for attracting Zeref devotees. As Gray returned from his supply run, he noticed Juvia cooking in the kitchen as he entered the cottage for what would be the last night at the cottage. Seeing her looking homely made Gray realize that this is a life he wants to have with her. Not the constant fighting against mages, dark guilds and monsters. It's thrilling to do those things but at some point in his life, he needs to start a family and pass down his magic training to his children someday. The intimate moments he shared so far with Juvia gave him thoughts about what life could be like with her every day. This is what he wants to protect and in order to achieve this, he must defeat E.N.D. That is a promise he made to himself and his father.

Since tonight was their last night at the cottage in the North, Gray and Juvia decided to have an evening picnic near the lake. It was a perfect night as the cloudless sky showed bright, shining stars reflecting off the calm lake. Gray spread out the large blanket while Juvia began taking containers of food out from the picnic basket along with a bottle of wine. Gray takes the bottle and pops open the cork with his ice magic. Taking the two glasses out from the basket, he pours the wine into them and hands one glass to Juvia who then hands him his plate of food.

"It smells really good," Gray says to Juvia.

"Juvia made your favorite. Caramade Franks," she smiles as they both cheer before drinking their wine. Gray smiles and takes a big bite into his sandwich. He lets out an approving sound letting Juvia know that he really likes it.

"It tastes really good! Even has the right stickiness," compliments Gray as he takes another bite. He glances at Juvia to see how she bites into her sandwich and what he saw made his face blush. Juvia opened her mouth wide while her tongue took the bottom half of the sandwich into her mouth. As she's pushing the large sandwich into her mouth, he can see that her eyes are closed but keeping all the sandwich filling in her mouth as she slowly bit down and took a big bite out of her Caramade Frank. He remembered the last time they had the sandwich she was still trying to get used to the sticky sauce. This time, she looked hot while eating it. Gray slowly chewed his sandwich as Juvia began to slowly open her eyes and chew. She sees Gray staring at her and suddenly becomes self-conscious.

"What is it Gray-sama? Did Juvia spill any of the sandwich onto herself," Juvia asks innocently after she chewed and swallowed. The question nearly gives Gray a nosebleed as he begins to fantasize about her taking the sandwich sauce and smothering it all over her naked body while taking the Caramade Frank in her hand and motioning it in and out of her mouth. Gray snaps out of it as he vigorously shakes his head to try and get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"NO! No! It's…just…you really made a good sandwich," Gray responds weakly. _Great, that's all I could come up with?_ Gray mentally kicked himself. Juvia smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Gray looks at her and gives her a grin.

"Thank you Gray-sama. Juvia wasn't sure if the sauce was sticky enough after several tries. That seemed to be the real challenge. It wouldn't be a good sandwich if the sauce wasn't right." Juvia takes another bite into her sandwich while Gray nods and takes a bite into his. He looks up at the night sky and sees it covered with many stars. Juvia follows his line of sight and sees a shooting star streaking across the sky. "Did you see that Gray-sama? A shooting star!"

"Did you make a wish," Gray asks Juvia as he takes a drink.

"Juvia did. She won't say what the wish is to make sure it comes true. Did Gray-sama make a wish?"

Gray looks at her with a smile and notices a bit of sauce on her bottom lip. Instead of staring at her or telling her she has sauce on her face, he goes in and licks the sauce right off her bottom lip. This startles Juvia as she realized that Gray just licked her. And as he's pulling his face away, she puts her sandwich down and leans in to kiss him. Her fingers has some sauce residue as she gently wipes across his cheek. As she leaned away from the kiss she suddenly began licking his cheek clean of the sauce. They smirk at each other and both realize they have the same bright idea. They each take sauce from their sandwich and try to mark each other's face while laughing. Every time Gray tried to smear sauce on her cheek, Juvia would turn to water and he would pass right through, frustrating Gray.

"Awe, c'mon! This is not training! Stay solid will ya?" Gray mockingly pleads while Juvia laughs and continues to add sauce on his face. At some point Gray lost his shirt and it became easier for Juvia to slather more sauce onto his chest. At that moment, Gray pulls her in and covers her bare arms with the sticky sauce. They stare at each other with mischief in their eyes and Gray leans in to kiss Juvia passionately while laying her on the picnic blanket, the food already pushed away and forgotten. He pulls away from the kiss and begins to lick her arms.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispered wantonly, "Juvia needs you." Gray glanced at her and began removing her blouse and skirt, revealing her naked breasts and bikini panty. Gray looks over to the sandwich nearby and scoops more sauce from it, taking large globs and slathering the sauce over her breasts and inner thighs. Juvia moans seductively as Gray wraps his mouth around her sticky &amp; sweet breasts, sucking at them and licking them clean. He then licks his way down to her stomach and kisses her inner thighs and starts to lick them while taking his left index finger and rubbing against her panty. He can hear her breathing heavily as her panty begins to soak wet. He then hooks his finger and removes her panty, throwing them to the side (not near the food!).

Gray decides to strip away the rest of his clothes and lays naked on top of Juvia. He kisses her as his hardened member rubs against her inner thighs. She sighs in content as she spreads her legs further apart so Gray could settle comfortably between her; his erect penis just at the entrance to her vaginal lips while he rubs it up and down. Juvia looks at Gray and pleads him to stop teasing and just take her already. With a smirk, Gray positions himself to push into Juvia with one swift movement. The moment he pushed himself into her, both their breaths get caught in their throat as Gray fully sheathed himself into her. She then starts to move her hips, surprising Gray.

"Getting a head start?" Gray teases Juvia.

"Literally Gray-sama," Juvia smiles while Gray chuckles at the irony of the comment. She just couldn't wait and had to move her hips to begin their lovemaking under the stars. She starts licking up and down his neck that still has some of the Caramade Frank sauce dripping slowly down his body. She would suck along his pulse points and bite his shoulder when Gray would quicken his thrusts and push deep into her, muffling her moans. Gray grunts louder as he starts losing his self-control. Every change in her vocal pitch was a sign as to how close to orgasm she was. The higher the pitch, the closer he was getting. He could feel his shaft getting sucked deeper into her as she tightens her vaginal walls and her vocal pitch reaches another octave. He knows he can take her to climax with a couple of sexual positions so he begins to swiftly pick her up from the blanket and have her on top, sitting on him in a squatting position while guiding her hips up and down. She moaned louder and begged Gray to cum with her as she's nearing her climax. She sees more of the sauce residue on his stomach and she begins to go down and lick him seductively, her saliva mixing in with his sweat. Juvia looks at Gray and sees him staring back at her with the same lustful eyes. She starts riding him harder as they both moan and groan in delight. After several more thrusts, they both orgasm at the same time and Gray could feel his cock throbbing wildly inside her. She continues to move her hips for him as she's about to climax a second time, tightly gripping his cock with her vaginal muscles. She makes him cum a second time with her as she slumps forward. Their sweaty, naked, sticky bodies rising up and down from their laborious breathing. Gray gives a low chuckle as he caresses Juvia and kisses her passionately.

"We should have picnics like this more often," Gray jokes.

"Juvia agrees wholeheartedly," she smiles as he takes the other half of the blanket and covers her naked body with it. He cuddles with her under the starry sky and they fall asleep next to the lake. Tomorrow, they will head out to their new training location unaware of the darkness that awaits them.

The next day at sunrise, Juvia was the first to awaken as she finds Gray's arm wrapped around her and his leg wrapped over both her legs. She giggles realizing that Gray has her within his tight grip. Her giggles stirs Gray awake as he slowly opens his eyes and sees the sun's rays shining over her body. He squints and raises his hand to shield the bright light from his eyes.

"Morning Juvia. What's making you laugh this time?" Gray asks groggily while keeping his grip on her.

"Good morning Gray-sama. Juvia is laughing because you're holding on very tight and Juvia can feel more than your arms and legs at the moment."

Gray realized what she just implied and immediately looked down to see that he is indeed having morning wood.

"Dammit! And we just did it last night. Sorry about that," Gray tries to loosen his hold on her while shifting his legs away from Juvia.

"It's alright. Does Gray-sama want Juvia to help in any way?" she asks in her coy manner.

Just as Gray was about to turn over on his side, he stops and considers her offer. Maybe a hand job from her would be ok.

"You're making it very difficult for me to say 'no' aren't you," Gray replies knowingly.

Juvia smiles seductively and reaches down under the blanket slowly giving Gray a hand job. He starts to give low grunts and begins panting as she skillfully uses her thumb to rub circles around the head of his penis. She then adjusts herself and goes completely under the blanket. Gray sees this and then lets out a loud, "Uggghhhhh!" as Juvia takes her free hand and begins massaging his balls. He can't watch her under the blanket but he can tell that she's nipping and kissing the tip of his head and finally feeling her moist mouth taking him inside. His face flushes red as the stimulation he's feeling from her massage and the warmth of her mouth is making him come undone. He can tell that she's licking the underside of his shaft and that his stiff cock can no longer contain itself. He's already close to reaching orgasm.

"Ju-Ju-Juvia," Gray grits out in between heavy panting, "I'm going to cum."

Juvia pumps her hand swiftly along the bottom part of his shaft while her mouth is sucking on his head. He then thrusts his hips up and Juvia closes her eyes and takes in his seeds into her mouth. She decides to swallow his warmth and let any of his ejaculate spurt out and trickle down his cock where she can then lick it up.

Afterwards, she emerges from under the blanket and wipes her mouth using the back of her hand showing Gray that she loved helping him get through the morning. He hugs her as they lean their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"If we don't get outta here, we'll never get to that other town," Gray tells Juvia as they try to even their breathing.

"Let's shower together to save time and we can still leave by midday," Juvia replies trying not to sound like she wants to have sex in the shower.

"I'm on to you. I know that you want to do it in the shower," Gray counters with a sly grin.

Juvia playfully slaps his chest and laughs, "Juvia is not suggesting anything pervy. Juvia is sure we can take a shower together without actually having sex in the shower."

Gray gives her a bemused look and then gets up from the blanket naked. She uses the blanket to wrap her naked body and gets up to gather their things.

"Gray-sama should at least pick up his clothes before going in the house," Juvia teases as she picks up the picnic basket and food containers.

"I'm getting them. Don't get your panties all twisted in a bunch," Gray replies.

Juvia laughs as she picks up her clothes and underwear and they walk back together to the cottage.

Around midday they finish packing and do one more walk-through around the cottage. As Juvia walks from room to room, she stops and stands at the door scanning the room with her eyes and remembering what she and Gray did in the master bedroom for the past months. The memories make Juvia blush as she walks into the room and glances over at the windows watching the tree branches bending with the wind and the sunlight filtering through. She stands at the foot of the bed and stares at it, remembering the details of their activities on it. Gray walks by and sees Juvia spacing out. He silently walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, breaking her from her meditative moment.

"Hey," Gray whispers into Juvia's ear.

"Hey," Juvia replies softly as they lean into each other. She closes her eyes and snuggles herself closer in his embrace.

"Thinking of the things we did on that bed, huh?" Gray teases Juvia as his hot breath tickles along her ear lobe.

"We did many things in the room together. Juvia is only savoring the memories," she replies with a sigh and a look of contentment.

"I packed everything in the carriage. The only thing left to do is to seal the front door and windows," Gray reminds Juvia.

She nods her head and kisses his cheek as they walk out of the room. They exit the cottage as Gray begins to use his ice magic to seal the windows and front door. After securing the cottage, they walk to the carriage and begin their journey to Sea Hare Village. Little did they know that everything will change once they settle there.

* * *

AN: After writing that last paragraph I realized I turned it into a "Jon Snow/GoT/'We should've stayed in the cave' " moment. Haha. I might write one more chapter and then end it since I paced it up to the six months Gray and Juvia were together in the manga.

Some of you may or may not know that the chapter title is inspired by the song "Rabbit in your Headlights" from UNKLE that features vocals from Radiohead's Thom Yorke. The album is _Psyence Fiction_ and also features that great track "Lonely Soul".

Reviews and constructive feedback is always welcomed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
